1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of automatic control systems which are programmed or preset in accordance with select words of speech spoken into a microphone when the audio signals output by the microphone and computer processed and recognized. In particular, the invention concerns such an automatic control system for use in effecting calculating functions relating to automatic weighing and the printing or display of weight and other variable associated with the weight and marking of articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art involves controlling a weighing and calculating function, such as the computation of selling price, postage or the like by manually operating a keyboard prior to weighing an article.